The Wizard's Staff Mystery
The Wizard's Staff was sponsored by PonyGarYelow, Devinn and SydeFX, but due to SydeFX getting suspended, his name was removed. It was added in 2015, during the SummerFest event. Riddles had to be solved to find out how the staff was made. Clues 'First Clue' The first clue was found by using a Secret Of Growtopia. It read: "Ask the wizard, young fellow!". This means that players under level 40 had to approach the Legendary Wizard for the next clue. 'Second Clue' Players under level 40 will be able to see a poem when they approach the Legendary Wizard: "Beneath verdant skies Resting on molten scoria A delicate sapling takes root Child of the heavens and the earth In time it bears fruit -'' ''WISDOM!" Each line gives a hint on what the players should do. In short, the poem meant that during the Night Of The Comet, the player would need to splice a Starseed and a Dirt Seed on a Lava block and wait for it to grow. Harvesting the tree would give the player the Shifting Scroll and each scroll gives a random word. All 13 words are required to complete the third clue. 'Third Clue' When the player manages to get 13 Shifting Scrolls and all of them happen to give all of the 13 words, the following sentence can be formed: PLACE LABORATORY ON LEAF BLOCK AND INSERT AFRO AND DUNGEON DOOR SEED AND THIS SCROLL THEN PUNCH IT AT MIDNIGHT. This means that a Laboratory needs to be placed on a Leaf Block and when it is midnight in Growtopia (00:00), an Afro, a Dungeon Door seed and 1 Shifting Scroll need to be combined in the Laboratory. Take note that there is only one minute per day to mix all of the items. When it reaches 00:01, the items cannot be mixed and the player would have to wait until the next day. Doing this gives a random Cryptic Scroll from the 4 cryptic scrolls. 'Fourth Clue' Using the information on each cryptic scroll gives incomprehensible sentences, and they need to be arranged, from the least cryptic to the most cryptic scroll. The following will be formed: In order to read them, they need to be placed in this order: SNWISSCAGITETETPLDOL EGTACDESLIURENHAIIB VROMOAOIELNWREARNSA EOPATNNNTEDABASKGCL The letters would need to be read vertically instead of horizontally. Doing this would give the following sentence: SEVEN GROWTOPIA MASCOTS DANCE ON A SINGLE TOILET UNDER WATER BENEATH A SPARKLING DISCO BALL 'Fifth Clue' From the fourth clue, seven players wearing Red Hair, Green Shirt, Jeans and Brown Shoes need to be dancing on a Toilet with a Water Bucket on the same tile with a Disco Ball above the Toilet. When the Disco Ball is turned on, all the players will spam PURPLE.HTML. 'Sixth Clue' After the players spam PURPLE.HTML, the player would need to go to http://growtopiagame.com/purple.html. The webpage will say: 10/13/1754 11/26/1853 8/6/1911 1/24/1941 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.html The dates refer to the days when people with names related to baseball died. They are Molly Pitcher, Bat Masterson, Lucille Ball and Tommy Bond (Tommy John surgery). 'Seventh and last clue' The final clue is at http://www.growtopiagame.com/baseball.html. On the webpage, a picture will be displayed showing how to make the Wizard Staff. Category:Mysteries